


bound to each other's hearts

by getyourheadinthegame



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourheadinthegame/pseuds/getyourheadinthegame
Summary: three times izzie falls in love with casey.one time casey falls in love with izzie.





	bound to each other's hearts

1.  


Izzie isn’t used to this. In the two years she’s been at Clayton, she has always effortlessly completed her sprints, meters ahead of all the other girls. Not once has she struggled to stay in first place when running around the track. Until the day _Newton _shows up. She’s heard things about her, good things. Like how she broke every record at her old school, or how she won nationals at the young age of fifteen. But when she finally meets Casey, panic takes over, and all she mentions is her suspension, disgust hiding her internal feelings of amazement.  
__

That day, Izzie experiences what it’s like to be truly breathless. She blames it on the sprints Crowley made them run, but if she’s being honest, it has more to do with the new and _beautiful _addition to the team. For the first time in her life, Izzie has to try at practice. The two are neck-in-neck, trying to finish the home stretch on their lap around the track. Much to her dismay, Izzie is panting and feeling a little queasy, while Casey seems to have barely broken a sweat. It’s frustrating and Izzie wants to scream in anger but there is a small part of her that likes the competition. The thrill of finally having an equal doesn’t annoy her like she originally thought it would. Instead, it’s exhilarating and she’s thankful for the new challenge. As the two fall into pace together, Izzie starts to feel something bud deep inside her stomach. And while it may be barf, there’s a higher possibility that it is the beginning of a crush.__

__2.__

 _ _Seconds after she knocks, the door swings open and moments later, she’s in the warmth of Casey’s arms. Her mom’s boyfriend had come home in a drunken rage, a normal occurrence nowadays. He began throwing vases and punches and Izzie decided to pack some clothes and haul her siblings to the safety of her grandma’s home. The one-bedroom apartment had little space left with four occupants, so Izzie made her way to the Gardner’s, where she knew the door was always open. When Casey hugged her, stroking her back in comfort, Izzie knew that she had made the right decision._ _

__After her rant about her shitty home-life, Izzie shifts the focus to enjoying a rare night with Casey. She’s told to wait on the couch as the other girl races up to her bedroom, with a clear idea in her head. Five minutes later, she returns with a pile of linens in her arms. When Izzie finds out that they are going to be building a fort, her problems seem to melt away and she smiles for the first time that evening. Thankfully, the fort is small which forces the two girls to lay side-by-side. Even though Casey is reading one of her favorite horror stories, Izzie can’t focus on anything but their close proximity. At a particularly scary part, Casey grabs onto her leg, and Izzie notices that the _feeling _is back. She hasn’t pinpointed exactly what the feeling is, but she knows that it runs deeper than friendship. It always begins in her stomach, warming its way up to her heart and eventually, every thought is consumed by Casey.___ _

___Later, when Nate greets her with a kiss, Izzie notices that the feeling has disappeared.___

___3._ _ _

___It has been almost a month since she’s last spoken to Casey and it’s completely her fault. Nate has always been a player and rationally, she knows that he tried to kiss her best friend. But the tiny sliver of doubt, the possibility that Casey would be interested in Nate, kills her. Not because she’s jealous of another girl loving her boyfriend, but because she wants Casey to love _her _. The extent of her feelings scares her, so she does what she does best and runs for her life. She blames Casey and then stops texting her for weeks.___ _ _

___Clayton without Newton is miserable, and Izzie doesn’t know how she ever attended school before Casey arrived. So when she gets a call from Elsa, asking her to come over for a birthday party, Izzie suppresses her ego and accepts the invitation. She knows she’s in the wrong, and its time that she apologized and made things right._ _ _

___During Casey’s outburst at Sam, Izzie finally understands the true damage she’s done to their friendship. It’s apparent that this past month has been just as painful for Casey as it had been for her. Deciding enough is enough, Izzie follows her to the bedroom, knocking hesitantly. She tells Casey that she likes her family but still, the short-haired girl is hesitant. So Izzie goes all in and she spills her feelings, apologizing for her behavior. All she wants is to have her best friend back, her girl, and when she tells Casey this, she finally receives that blinding smile she has missed so much. Desperate for any physical contact, Izzie makes up the forehead promise but the intentions are pure. No matter what happens, she is never leaving Casey’s side again. Their foreheads touch and as she stares down at her lips, that feeling comes back and it leaves her heart racing and palms sweating. When Casey leans in, Izzie finally realizes what has been happening in her heart. Much to her dismay, Elsa interrupts them, effectively ruining the moment. But she doesn’t need to kiss Casey to know that she’s in love with her best friend.___

___1._ _ _

___“What’s not to like about Sam? He’s cool.” When she looks into Izzie’s eyes and finds sincerity and warmth, Casey knows. She’s in love._ _ _


End file.
